warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scourge/PR
Personality : As a kit, Scourge is shown to be resentful of his size and often the source of his siblings' torment and roughhousing. He is shown to yearn for their approval and acceptance, but doesn't get it. He is curious and courageously ventures out into the forest without his mother or siblings. However, he is easily put down and despite being eager to prove himself and his worth to his brother and sister. He puts up with a fair amount of torment from his siblings, until they scare him enough to make him run away from their home. This also shows him to be gullible to a fault as he didn't question the lie that Ruby and Socks told him. His first encounter with cats in the forest show him nothing but cruelty. He is attacked and only by the mercy of one, he is free to leave. This encounter changes Scourge's mentality for the worst. : As he grows, he becomes much more sheltered and aware that life is harsh. He sees it fit to lie to other cats in order to survive. However, his consequences have actions as the alley cats begin to see him as a solution to their problems, such as dogs and other rogues. Following the dog incident, he renames himself from Tiny to Scourge, moving on and making a new life for himself. Scourge secures his place as a leader amongst the alley cats after he kills a rogue. This causes a shift in his attitudes. He becomes colder and unnervingly at peace with his actions. :Despite his outwardly cold demeanour, Scourge shows some mercy to his estranged kin when they beg him for food. He also takes his name from his mother's description of forest cats. :Towards his end, Scourge becomes absorbed with his want for revenge to be satisfied. He goes along with Tigerstar's proposition, knowing that it does benefit his cats, despite his personal grudge against the tom. However, it would be his downfall. Scourge kills Tigerstar in one blow. But, his ambitions get the best of him when he demands the other Clans to leave the territory for BloodClan. It is because of his lack of belief in StarClan, therefore his lack of nine lives, Firestar was able to end his reign of terror. Relationships Quince :Quince is his mother and she showed him love and affection whenever she could. She would often berate her other two kits for making fun of him and not including him. But, Scourge suspected that she loved them more than him. She is the one who tells him about the forest and how his father explored it. After he runs away and is attacked, Scourge thinks of home and how he can't go back. He thinks of his mother and says goodbye to her. He thinks of her description of the forest cats and takes the word she uses as his new name after remakes himself. Socks and Ruby :Socks and Ruby are his littermates. As kits, they would exclude him from their games and make fun of his size. They openly showed their dislike of Scourge to their mother as well. Ruby, at times, is worse than Socks as she cruelly tells Scourge that unwanted kits are thrown in the river. This acts as a catalyst for him running away and starting a new life away from his family. :At some point, Socks and Ruby's Twolegs abandon them and the two seek out their brother. They beg him for help and food, pushing the point that they are littermates and blood. Scourge tells what blood means to him, albeit through his perspective, but, sees that they care more about the food he gives them. He orders Bone and Brick to take them away, stating they are not welcome in BloodClan territory, with Ruby appearing to glance back at him solemnly as she and Socks are escorted away. Tigerstar :Scourge is haunted by his first encounter with Tigerstar, then Tigerpaw. He was attacked by the huge tom under orders from his mentor. The attack was only stopped by another warrior before he was left to run. Tigerpaw tells the young tom that he will never forget him, and this is shown to be true as Scourge's thoughts often wander to the tabby. Scourge doesn't feel content with his life until he believes he has his revenge on the tabby. :In the end, Scourge is able to get his revenge when Tigerpaw, now known as Tigerstar, is brought to him by a former BloodClan member. Tigerstar offers him a deal, and Scourge takes it and accompanies the tom back to the forest to exact Tigerstar's plan. However, it goes south when Firestar reveals Tigerstar's crimes to the Clans and Scourge. Scourge picks his moment right and takes Tigerstar's nine lives, finally getting his revenge on the tom. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages